Maze Bank Tower
Post-modern skyscraper Office building |use = Maze Bank Headquarters Player organization headquarters (online only) |map = MazeBankTower-GTAV-Map.png |map_caption = Location on the map (red). }}The Maze Bank Tower is a 1,050-foot (316 meters), 96-story skyscraper in Grand Theft Auto V, located in Pillbox Hill, Los Santos, San Andreas. Description The skyscraper and its adjoining plaza and gardens occupy an entire block in Pillbox Hill, demarcated by San Andreas Avenue, Vespucci Boulevard, Alta Street and Power Street. It is the tallest building in the State of San Andreas and one of the most recognizable buildings in Los Santos. It is the main headquarters for Maze Bank, featuring large Maze Bank signage at the top of the building, which light up at night. At the base of the building, parking garage access is present on the south and east sides of the plaza base, while delivery entrances are found on the north and west sides, but none offer any access underground. The plaza itself can be accessed from stairs at the south-west corner, decorated with fountains and trees. The plaza is made up of a complex of gardens, fountains and steps which circle the building. It can also be accessed from the upper ramps of San Andreas Avenue which elevates to the building's main entrance, equipped with parking ramps leading to a garage door, but are only functional in GTA Online. A foot-bridge connects the plaza to the neighboring Schlongberg Sachs building. Maze Bank brick sculptures are positioned at the north-east corner as well as the south-east stairway entrance. The maze-themed graphics are dotted around the exterior, too. On top of the building is a helipad. Roof access is present but only accessible during certain missions and fully usable in the enhanced version of GTA Online as an Office. According to the description of the parachute jump "Figure of Eight" in Grand Theft Auto Online, the Maze Bank Tower is 1,050 ft tall, making it almost half the total height of Mount Chiliad. In Jock Cranley's campaign video, it is claimed that the tower was built "prior to 1985". The Maze Bank Tower may be considered the HD Universe counterpart of the similar-looking unnamed Los Santos Tower from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Despite being a relatively prominent building among the Los Santos skyline, it makes few appearances compared to that of the Union Depository to the north and the IAA and FIB Headquarters to the east. Between 14:00 pm and 00:00 am, a modified Jester, Massacro, Turismo R or Zentorno may be seen driving out of the south parking entrance onto Vespucci Boulevard in the enhanced version of the game.Ymap: WORLD_VEHICLE_DRIVE_SOLO: BUSINESS_DLC_SPORTS_MODDED_1: 14:00 - 24:00 X:-109.8596 Y:-879.0089 Z:27.36647 A random car may also be seen driving out of the same spot between 07:00 am and 11:00 am in all versions of the game.Ymap: DRIVE: : 07:00 - 11:00 Between 13:00 pm and 18:00 pm, a Stockade may be seen driving out of the west parking entrance onto Alta Street,Ymap: WORLD_VEHICLE_DRIVE_PASSENGERS: SECURITY_VAN: 13:00 - 18:00 X:-142.5793 Y:-821.9601 Z:30.35965 and between 05:00 am and 13:00 pm, a Stockade may be seen driving out of the north side delivery entrances onto San Andreas Avenue.Ymap: WORLD_VEHICLE_DRIVE_PASSENGERS: SECURITY_VAN: 05:00 - 13:00 Between 07:00 am and 15:00 pm, a random car may be seen pulling up into a parking space on the west side of the building.Ymap: WORLD_VEHICLE_ATTRACTOR: : 07:00 - 15:00 X:-141.8754 Y:-787.536 Z:31.31335 Between 07:00 am and 11:00 am, a Taxi may be seen driving out of the lay-by main entrance at the north side of the building.Ymap: WORLD_VEHICLE_DRIVE_SOLO: taxi: 07:00 - 11:00 X:-38.35062 Y:-788.3684 Z:43.193 Throughout various hours of the day, pedestrians can be seen hanging out around the entrances to the building. Between 10:00 am and 20:00 pm, a Frogger may be seen flying around Pillbox Hill and sometimes taking off from the rooftop helipad.Ymap: DRIVE: PRIVATE_HELI: 10:00 - 20:00 Large trucks such as Mules can sometimes be found parked outside the west delivery entrance or the south side of the complex, and various random cars spawn parked in the parking area on the west side along Alta Street. The building appears to be based on the real-life U.S. Bank Tower in Los Angeles, the tallest building in the city until 2016 and the 81st tallest building in the world. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' $4,000,000 |occupants = Organizations (determinant) GTA Online Protagonist (determinant) Assistant (determinant) |unlocked = Rank 1 }} It plays a major role in the enhanced version of GTA Online, where it serves as an Office for Organizations as part of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. It is purchasable on the Dynasty 8 Executive website for $4,000,000, and, as part of the Import/Export, can be expanded with an Office Garage, allowing access to the garage door located on the side of the ground floor. The player can set up the SecuroServ network and begin Special Cargo, Vehicle Cargo and launch Special Vehicle Work. The office's helipad allows the player to quickly select an aircraft and immediately spawn mid-air above the helipad, or select a ground vehicle to be delivered outside, without the need to exit the building on foot. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Strangers and Freaks *Targeted Risk ;Parachute Jumps *Bank Bailout ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Parachute Jumps *Figure of Eight ;Survivals *Maze Bank Survival ;Adversary Modes *Sumo IV Collectibles ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Enhanced version *Monkey Mosaic - Hiding behind planter box and foliage (Map) Gallery LSBank-GTAV.jpg|Top of the building and helipad at night. GTAV-PS3Screenshot1.jpg|Night skyline of Los Santos. (Xbox 360 & PlayStation 3) GTAV-PS3Screenshot2.jpg|'Maze Bank Tower' at sunset. (Xbox 360 & PlayStation 3) GTAV-PS3Screenshot3.jpg|Parachuting through the heart of Los Santos, with the tower in view. (Xbox 360 & PlayStation 3) GTAV-PS3Screenshot4.jpg|Ditto. (Xbox 360 & PlayStation 3) GTAV-PS4Screenshot1.jpg|'Maze Bank Tower' seen from the heart of Downtown Los Santos. (Xbox One & PlayStation 4) GTAV-PCScreenshot1.jpg|Franklin overlooking Downtown Los Santos with the night-lit Maze Bank Tower in view (PC) GTAV-PCScreenshot2.jpg|'Maze Bank Tower' at night with Michael in the foreground. (PC) GTAOnlineImportExport-GTAO-Screenshot4.jpg|Official screenshot of an Office Garage inside the Maze Bank Tower (note the crane reflecting from the Mile High Club construction site) as part of the Import/Export update.